


Speak Now | Willex

by headheartbellarke



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Carrie Wilson, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson is Not Carrie Wilson's Parent, Ew, Fluff, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Taylor Swift - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Weddings, Willex AU, alex and carrie are getting married, and carrie's a sweetheart, and willie, but the himbos are here to save the day, by singing taylor swift, jatp au, juke, speak now, speak now au, very romantic, we love bobby here, where willie interrupts alex's wedding, who loves flynn, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headheartbellarke/pseuds/headheartbellarke
Summary: “Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” The preacher says, and Willie’s heart erupts into a frenzy. As the room goes completely silent, Luke whispers, “That’s your cue, Willie.”Ignoring his anxiety, he stands up with his hands shaking, and his brain telling him to just fucking run out the doors.Alex’s eyes widen, relief flooding his features, and for a moment, he looks like the real Alex again. Willie catches Julie and Flynn’s eyes, who are standing beside Carrie, and they nod at him, enthusiastically. But the bride, Carrie – she looks absolutely horrified.(Based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift.)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	Speak Now | Willex

**Author's Note:**

> for @calamitykaty as a part of @screwunsaidemily's secret valentine :3

Willie exhales, watching his breath crystallize into tiny ice particles. He extends a hand to catch them, but that action causes the little cloud to dissipate.

He rolls his eyes. Who has their wedding in _Canada,_ in _winter?_ Plus, not just on any day, but on _Valentine’s Day._

He fancies that he might as well be the main character of a Shakespearean tragedy. Watching your boyfriend get married is painful enough, but to _a girl?_ That shit makes you feel as if your heart has a screw lodged in it. He feels as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Willie likes to say that he hates Alex (i.e., the said boyfriend, the love, the light, the _star_ of his life) – but that sentence leaves behind a bitter taste in his mouth, like he’s just had that weird cough syrup that his mother buys.

Alex’s friends can definitely see through his act, like, right now.

“Willie, relax! Everything’s gonna be alright!” Julie Molina, Alex’s bandmate, ‘unbiological sister’, and ‘best gossip partner’ exclaims. She is crouching beside him.

“Julie, I’m not the type of guy to crash a wedding and sabotage it, especially one hosted by those…” His hand moves in circular motions, pointing to the direction of the church, where Alex’s parents are probably seated. 

Luke Patterson, Julie’s boyfriend and Alex’s ex-boyfriend, and current best friend and bandmate pipes in. “Homophobic, racist mingers?”

Willie grins. “Don’t know what that means but sounds accurate!”

“You know, we are saving Alex’s life, right? Literally?” Bobby Wilson chimes in, Alex’s other best friend from his position behind them. They are currently hiding behind a table laden with sweets of all kinds, and it makes Reggie, the last of Alex’s best friend-cum-bandmates’ mouth water. 

“I still can’t believe that his parents are forcing him to marry a girl!” Julie exclaims, ponytail bobbing as she speaks. Luke adds, “Not just any girl, but _Carrie fucking Wilson.”_

“My fucking _cousin!”_ Bobby says, looking behind to check if anyone’s there. There is, but they’re all either part of the caterer’s group, or the waiters – they are currently outside a church, where the reception will be held, post wedding. The attendees, the families, everyone – are inside the church, for the wedding.

“Hey, is Grandma Ruth really that sick?” Reggie finally asks, his eyes diverting from the sweets. Luke smiles sweetly at him. “I’m glad you _finally_ decided to join us, Reginald.” 

Reggie fails to catch the sarcasm in his tone, and he smiles brightly. Luke rolls his eyes, but a faint smile teases the corners of his lips. “Yeah, she really has stage four cancer.” 

Julie says, “Poor Ruth.” 

Luke huffs, “I don’t care that she’s dying – she shouldn’t fucking blackmail her grandson like that! _Alex, honey, I’m dying. My dying wish, you ask? Marry someone. No, not your boyfriend of four years! Marry a girl, dummy. Homosexuality is a sin!”_

Bobby adds, “ _Not just any girl, but your best friend’s cousin! Whose probably into Flynn, but, yeah, whatever.”_

Julie smiles brightly at the mention of her best friend. “Oh, she definitely is.” 

Reggie’s brows quirk. “I thought she was still into Nick.” 

Bobby shakes his head. “They broke up last summer.” 

Willie clears his throat, finally gaining some confidence. “He shouldn’t be marrying the wrong girl.” He exhales, and adds, as an afterthought, “Or any girl.” 

“You two should be walking down the aisle, Willie.” Julie says, resting a hand on his shoulder. He nods, grateful for her support. 

He remembers this morning, when he was at the grocery store, buying as many buckets of chocolate ice cream as he could fit in his arms. Suddenly, he had felt a warm hand wrap around the back of his throat, and he let out a yelp, dropping all the buckets. 

He remembers thinking that the universe was against him. First, it’s the day of his boyfriend’s wedding, and along with that, someone’s here to kill him. _Well,_ he thought, _it’s better to die than –_

 _“Willie!”_ A familiar voice exclaimed, and of course, it’s Julie – he realized that the hand that he thought was here to murder him, belonged to her. She was dressed in a long, pink, A-Line dress, that complimented her skin tone perfectly and – suddenly, Willie understood that it was a bridesmaid’s dress. Yep, she’s Carrie’s bridesmaid, along with Flynn. 

Willie wondered if she was here to rub salt on his wound. 

“What do you want?” He had mumbled, averting his gaze from her dress. Sure, it’s a pretty dress, but it reminds him of Alex, because he has a hoodie that he adores in the same colour. (It’s in Willie’s closet now, and he makes a mental note to burn it.) 

“We have a plan.” She said, conspiratorially. 

Willie sighed, leaning down to pick up the fallen containers of ice cream. “I’m not in the mood, Jules.” 

She grinned, evilly. Or as evilly as you could while having an angelic face. 

Sure, it took her a while to convince him to crash his boyfriend’s wedding, but on the way here, he felt as if it was worth it. Julie helped sneak him in, since he doesn’t have an invite – and he found the rest of Alex’s friends – Luke, Reggie, and Bobby waiting for him. 

Now, as Carrie’s family emerges from the church doors, he doesn’t feel that way anymore. 

“God, I think I’m gonna throw up just by looking at them.” Luke murmurs, while Julie slaps his shoulder. “Don’t say that, they look very… colourful.” 

Bobby snorts. 

Carrie’s family includes her parents, two of her cousin sisters and an aunt – and they are all dressed in pastel yellow. To be really honest, that colour looks like vomit. They stand in a circle in front of the church doors, and Willie notices her aunt rolling her eyes at the waiters. He sighs. This is the same aunt who told Carrie _that ‘oh, honey, it’s just a phase’_ , when she came out as bisexual. 

“Guys, guys, guys!” 

Willie sees his cousin, Flynn, running in their direction, and stopping at their table. She huffs, catching her breath and he notices that she’s wearing the same dress that Julie is. 

“Carrie is losing her _shit,_ dude.” She says, once she’s breathing normally again. “Why?” Julie asks, concerned. 

“Probably because she doesn’t wanna marry Alex? I don’t know, but she yelled at me for _eating!”_ She exclaims, an annoyed expression taking over her face. 

Willie and Bobby exchange a look – they all know that Carrie can get a little intense sometimes – she doesn’t mean harm, but on a day like this, you can’t really hold it against her. 

“Where is she?” Julie asks, alarmed. 

“She’s in the back. Her mom misplaced her veil, and its total chaos out there. Also, her gown looks like a fucking pastry.” 

Everyone’s eyes widen, and Flynn sighs, looking away. “I hate everything.” 

Willie knows that she’s feeling just the way he is. 

Julie stands up. “Come on, let’s help her. And boys?” She points a finger in their direction. “Stick to the fucking plan.” 

Everyone nods rapidly, and Reggie whispers, “Yes, mam.” 

She kisses Luke, whispering something in his ear, and squeezes Willie’s shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look, before running off in the opposite direction with Flynn. 

Watching Julie and Luke, Willie is suddenly overpowered by a memory, a memory that was gathering dust in his brain. He remembers a cold, dark winter morning in their – his and Alex’s – apartment. It was last year, and their first morning in that apartment, in their _home_. They were nineteen and couldn’t get enough of each other – even after three years of being together. Somehow, somewhere they felt as if an invisible string was pulling them closer and closer, until they merged into one. 

He remembers Alex combing his fingers through Willie’s hair, and whispering, “Is it crazy if I say that this is everything that I’ve ever wanted in life?” 

He had smiled, eyes filled to the brim with euphoria. “No, then that would mean that I’m crazy.” 

“We’re both crazy.” 

“Maybe.” He had pulled him closer, loving the way Alex buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Willie?” Alex softly asked, drawing patterns on his bare skin. 

“Hmm?” 

“I want to wake up next to you every single day. Like, I don’t ever wanna be without you,” 

“Me, too.” He had said, then adding, “I don’t see myself marrying if not you.” 

He could feel his boyfriend’s grin. “Not gonna lie, I’ve thought about it. A little.” 

“A little?” 

“Okay, I’ve planned it all out.” They both laughed, and Willie felt as if he was flying. 

Alex continued, “I imagine us getting married on a beautiful summer day – on the beach. Where we met all those years ago. Remember?” 

Willie smiled. “How could I forget? I will love Flynn forever for bringing me to Julie’s sweet sixteen – I never thought that I’d meet my soulmate that day.” 

“Yeah. I imagine Luke to be my best man, and Flynn to be yours. Julie and Carrie would be our groomsmaids, yep, I invented that – and Reggie and Bobby could be the other best men. It’s a little messy, because I love them all so much and I can’t choose – but yeah.” 

“Funny that your ex-boyfriend will be your best man at our wedding.” 

“Shut up, Willie.” 

“Carlos could be the ring bearer.” 

“I think he’s a little too old for that.” 

“Well, you have a point. But he’s gonna be pissed if he doesn’t get a title like his sister does.” 

“All right, he’ll be the ring bearer.” 

“We could have a skateboard shaped cake.” 

“We will… think about it.” 

“And we won’t need a band!” 

“I’m not playing at my own wedding!” 

“Well, Bobby could take your place. I’m sure he won’t mind taking a day off his solo touring.” 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

As they went over every possibility, every dream, the world melted away and all Willie could see were the oceans in Alex’s eyes. 

Luke’s voice dissipates the haze of nostalgia around Willie’s brain. “Yep, Carrie’s family went inside.” 

Bobby nods. “Okay, Willie, you stay with Reggie and Luke – I’ll go inside first and distract everyone, and y’all will come at my signal.” With that, he runs towards the church. 

“Uh… what is his signal…” Willie trails off. Luke and Reggie exchange a panicked look, as Reggie says, “I’m sure we’ll figure it out! Besides – oh my god, are those flamingos?” 

Willie and Luke’s eyes dart to the church door, where a bunch of flamingos – Carrie’s favorite bird, apparently – are on the loose and the waiters and the staff are running around trying to catch them. 

“Boys, I think that’s our signal.” Luke says, grabbing their hands and dragging them towards the back of the church, where the girls had previously disappeared into. 

* * *

Luke sneezes, and Willie absentmindedly whispers a ‘bless you.’ He shifts, saying, “There’s so much dirt here! It’s like nobody cares about my allergies!” 

“I’m sure nobody in Canada will ever care about your allergies, Patterson.” Flynn hisses.

The trio are currently hiding behind a curtain, the lilac shades sickening them. “Well, you wouldn’t be in this position if Alex’s lovely bride-to-be didn’t uninvite me!” Willie exclaims, looking around to make sure nobody is nearby. 

“I’m sure she has a very good reason!” Flynn says, and Luke rolls his eyes, saying, “You’re saying that as if you don’t know Carrie. She’s hyper fixating on this wedding to distract herself from the fact that her parents will never accept her for who she is, from her fear about the fact that she’ll never get someone who sees and loves her for who she is and right now, she believes that this wedding would gain her parents’ favour, that somehow they’d be okay with her being bisexual if she’s married a man, a gay man at that, too – and now she’s doing everything in her power to make sure nothing gets fucked up.” 

Willie and Flynn sharply look at Luke. 

“Dude, that was deep.” He whispers. Flynn dabs the corner of her right eye. “You should be a therapist, bro.” 

“I know, bro.” He grins. 

Willie can’t stop a smile from breaking out on his face. He turns back to the scene in front of him, and his heart seizes because there’s _Alex,_ dressed in a perfect tuxedo, with his hair perfectly done, with a perfect smile on his face, and Willie realizes that that is not the man he loves. 

The man standing in front of him looks too pristine, too immaculate. It’s almost as if he is being strung up by invisible puppet strings, but his face doesn’t give away any of that – it’s absolutely blank, and Willie would have thought that the man in the front is not real if he hadn’t seen his eyes. His eyes, which houses cyclones, cyclones being fed by the apprehension, the fear, the anger, the sadness that he must be feeling inside. His eyes, that Willie loves to see first thing in the morning, showing off the parts of his soul that he is desperately trying to shield. 

Willie wonders if he’ll see him standing behind the curtains. He probably won’t. Willie’s at the back of the room, and he’s at the front, waiting, waiting, waiting. For a moment, Willie wonders if Carrie is going to show up at all – because the wedding was supposed to start half an hour ago, and it doesn’t make sense why a person who has never been late in her entire life, would be late on her wedding day. 

He doesn’t have to wonder long, though. The organ starts to play ‘Here Comes the Bride’, and honestly it sounds more like a death march. Willie is reminded, yet again, of another reason why this is _not_ what Alex wants – he wants to play ‘Lover’ by Taylor Swift at his wedding. 

Willie takes in a sharp breath when Carrie enters. She looks like a pageant queen – wearing a beautiful, white, classic dress. In one hand, she holds her dad’s arm, and in the other, there is a bouquet of daisies. 

Flynn whispers. “I have to go. Boys, do not mess this up. Or I swear I’ll kill you.” 

As the duo watch her run to the front of the room, Willie whispers, “Does she know about Carrie’s big, fat crush?” 

Luke snorts. “You think so? Come on, let’s sit. They won’t be able to see us here.” 

As they crouch down and make their way to the benches, Willie casts one last look at Alex, and he knows, he knows that Alex wishes it was Willie walking down the aisle instead.

* * *

“Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” The preacher says, and Willie’s heart erupts into a frenzy. As the room goes completely silent, Luke whispers, “That’s your cue, Willie.” 

Ignoring his anxiety, he stands up with his hands shaking, and his brain telling him to just fucking run out the doors. 

Alex’s eyes widen, relief flooding his features, and for a moment, he looks like the real Alex again. Willie catches Julie and Flynn’s eyes, who are standing beside Carrie, and they nod at him, enthusiastically. But the bride, Carrie – she looks absolutely _horrified._ And so does all the other people in this room, including Alex’s parents, his grandma Ruth, and Carrie’s parents, too. 

From Alex’s right side, Reggie and Bobby give him encouraging looks, and finally, he averts his eyes back to the man he loves. 

But he can’t say anything. He feels as if he’s frozen in time, and his mind completely blanks out. For a moment he wonders if this is his rock bottom. 

But Luke comes to the rescue, thrusting a guitar in his hands, and breaking him out of his trance. “I remember you told me that you can always sing, even if the world was ending. So, I brought this along, as backup.” 

It’s true. Music is a part of his soul, much like it is Alex’s. Music is what connected them in the first place, and music is what still keeps them connected now. 

He positions the guitar, and notices that it’s Luke’s acoustic guitar. He strums it, and finally, his mind comes back to himself. He keeps his eyes trained on that of Alex, and he watches the storm of emotions in his irises. 

_“I am not the kind of guy, who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion…”_ He sings, loving how Taylor Swift has written a song for every occasion.

 _“But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl!”_ He sings and hears loud gasps around the room – he knows that people expected him to be in love with Carrie or something. 

“Or any girl!” Reggie adds, and Alex grins, and that gives him the motivation to continue. 

_“So, don't say yes, run away now_ _. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door… Don't wait or say a single vow – You need to hear me out, and they said speak now!”_

He drags the ‘now’ for as long as he can, because he knows that the silence that will follow will be excruciating. And it is. Alex just stares at him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Willie finally looks at Carrie, and when their eyes meet, she gives him an odd look. He half expected her to kill him, but the way she looks at him, it’s almost as if she’s relieved. 

Alex clears his throat, the sound piercing through the silence of the room. Whispers arise, and Willie exchanges a look with Luke, who asks him, “You want me to dig you a hole to die?” 

Before he can nod, Alex says, “Uh…” He fiddles with his hands, before finally saying, “Fuck it”, and untying his tie. His mother gasps, and his father stands up, but he raises a hand. 

He locks eyes with Willie, and his world spins on its axis. 

_“You are not the kind of guy to be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion…But I am not the kind of boy… who should be marrying the wrong girl… or any girl!”_ Alex sings in that raspy voice of his, and Willie feels his heart soar. He can’t help the grin from escaping on his face, and he knows that his eyes are what Julie calls, ‘heart eyes.’ Luke grabs the guitar from Willie’s hand and starts playing along. 

_“And you'll say let's run away now, and I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,”_

Alex walks down the aisle, but suddenly remembers something, or rather, _someone_. He turns around, locking eyes with Carrie, and Willie can’t see what he’s saying, but Carrie smiles a big, soft one – one probably no one has ever seen on her face, and he sees her mouth _‘go.’_

_“Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around; when they said speak now!”_

He finishes, and stands in front of Willie, and Willie knows that the both of them can feel the air electrifying between them. 

He turns, facing his grandmother. “Grandma, I’m sorry, but you’re 93, and I’m 20. I’m not going to give up my life for you to live. I love you, though. Mom, Dad, I’m truly sad that I’m not what you wanted. But I’m not gonna apologize for being myself, nor am I gonna apologize for loving who I want to. This is my life, and maybe it’s time that I start acting like it. I can’t keep wasting my life to please you. You – you should love me for who I am, that’s what _good_ parents do.” Alex’s voice cracks, and Willie intertwines their fingers. Alex squeezes his hand. 

Carrie’s mom stands up, shaking her head. “No, no, no… you do not get to ruin my daughter’s wedding –” 

Alex’s father stands beside her, his face matching the shade of Carrie’s red lipstick. “I will not accept this –” 

“Will?” Alex whispers, his eyes trained on his father. 

“Yeah?”

 _“Run.”_

With that, Alex tightens his hold on Willie’s hand, and the both of them run down the aisle, and outside. Willie can hear an uproar behind him, but it fades to background noise behind the thump of his heart. 

“That was so fucking romantic!” Alex exclaims, as they come to a stop before Willie’s car. 

“I just…” 

“Wait – I’m sorry, Willie. I shouldn’t have put you through that. I should’ve fought more; I should’ve run away or something. That was not okay. I’m a twenty-year-old adult, and I should – I should – learn to be it, and not hurt any – anyone –” 

“Hey, hey, hey…” Willie says, stepping closer to Alex. “It’s alright. They’re your parents. It’s not your fault that you want their approval. But I just want you to know that I love you, _all of you,_ for who you are. And all of us do – Luke, Julie, Bobby, Reggie, Flynn, and even Carrie. We all love you, for who you are, and we’re always gonna be by your side.” 

He smiles, cupping Willie’s face. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I – I love you so fucking much.” He kisses Willie, and the latter feels like he is floating amongst the stars. 

“That – everything inside – from this tux to the decorations was horrible. I’m really glad that you… you know, stopped it.” Alex says, rubbing his thumb around Willie’s cheek. 

He shrugs. “Well, it was your friends’ idea.” 

“Of course it was.” 

_“Guys!_ Guys, guys, guys!” 

Willie and Alex break out of their embrace at Carrie’s voice, who is currently running towards them, her dress bunched in her hands. Flynn is following her, holding her veil in her arms. Julie, Luke, Bobby, and Reggie are behind them, and they all have a look of panic plastered on their faces. 

Flynn yells. “Carrie might’ve told your and her parents to fuck off, and your grandma to just die already, and so there’s a fair chance that we’re all gonna get killed, now that everyone knows that we’re all behind this.” 

“Also, I threw red wine at our aunt’s dress, Carrie!” Bobby yells. 

“I might have told your parents that they’re failures, and Julie and I are your real parents, Alex!” Luke yells. 

“Also, Flynn and I are getting married!” Carrie yells. 

Alex’s eyes widen, and he looks at Willie. “I think we all need to run.” 

Willie nods, and he looks around. Maybe they will get killed (probably not), and maybe everything is a little crazy right now – but what he knows is that all of them are a family, and that he’d do anything for them. He also knows that Alex is worth everything, and that someday, they will get married, just the way they want, with the people that love them just the way they are. 

Plus, is it weird to say that he kind of feels like Taylor Swift right now?

* * *


End file.
